Pick Me Up
by sofasitter
Summary: A/O beginning set at the end of 'Countdown' Season 2. Rated M for mature content. Story now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers – The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them as pawns in a lovely game of cat and mouse. **

**A/N Post 'Countdown' Season Two – so there are some teeny tiny spoilers for that episode but not much. This is the first of a 3 or 4 part A/O beginning story, most of which is already written. It's my first SVU fic so be nice? Mature content in coming chapters. **

After more than three days straight on the job hunting down the guy who was abducting, raping and then killing little girls, Liv just wanted to watch him hauled outside and into the van which would take him to Rikers. Kind of like good riddance to a bad smell. She knew that if she didn't, then at some point in the night when she eventually slept, be it alone or with some insignificant male by her side, when she woke again in a cold sweat she'd know she watched him being incarcerated with her own eyes.

"You should go home." Elliot mumbled, making his way out to go home and make it up to Kathy and the kids that he'd missed the majority of the Twins' eighth birthday. "Or at least call Michael and beg for another go?"

Liv rolled her eyes, half exhausted and about to fall dead on her feet she leant into him, pretty sure she'd be good for nothing more than a quick fuck followed by a lot of loud snoring, let alone the blind date she'd been calling to cancel with most evenings that week. "You know I never _beg_ El," she whispered, her tone setting the hairs on the back of his neck on edge.

He shook his head slowly, wishing for her to just find someone who'd be her match. So that at the very least, after the shitty few days they all endured on no sleep and Munch's poor excuse for coffee, she wouldn't go home to an empty apartment and her second best friend - a refrigerator bearing cold beers and some 3-day old Chinese take-out.

"Detectives."

ADA Cabot left the building on her way back to her office to prepare for Arraignment the following day, having successfully managed to convince the DA to plead the bastard out in exchange for the location of his first ever victim. She knew that Liv and Elliot would go to the dumpsite the following day, and after that, if they found what they expected to find then they would go and tell another Mother what had really happened to her child.

For a moment Alex became lost in the thought of it, knowing that the detectives still kept her shielded from all but the end details of their investigations. She hadn't even known until Cragen gave her a mouthful that the last time Liv, or Elliot, Munch or Fin had slept, showered or seen the inside of their homes was sometime before midday on Monday. It was Thursday afternoon, and Alex had to admit her new 'friends' the detectives didn't look their usual sparkly selves.

Elliot raised his hand to wave behind him as he turned away. "Counsellor." He called, as he climbed into an unmarked sedan. "Do me a favour and see that she makes it home before she falls unconscious and sleeps the next two days in the crib?"

"Liv?"

Alex tried to pull her friend out of her daze but the brunette was lost, watching the van as it drove away.

"Er … Liv?"

Liv startled for a second, then flashed a sleepy, adorable smile up at Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex," she mumbled, softly rubbing the ADA's arm – half out of a need to steady herself in the intense afternoon sunlight and half to quell the look of concern on the blonde woman's face. "You said?"

"Just trying to get your attention." Alex smiled, "I wondered if you'd like me to call you a cab, I don't recommend driving in your current state you could end up being the cause of a rather nasty accident."

Liv's lips curled into a hesitant smile, not knowing if it was the sunlight, the ADA's genuine concern or simply the fact she hadn't slept in 72 hours that was responsible for formulating her reply.

"Alex, you _always_ have my attention …"

The second those words left her lips she found herself stumbling to take them back. Alex simply smiled.

"Liv," she shifted their touch so that she had firm hold of the detective's arm instead of the soft touch that was occurring the other way around. "You need good food, a hot bath and a warm bed with clean sheets." She paused, hesitant over finishing her suggestion. "Give me fifteen minutes to collect my papers and I'm taking you home …" She struggled to leave things in a way that prevented Olivia from refusing, adding softly, "I simply couldn't live with myself if I came in tomorrow and found you even more wrinkled than you already are surrounded by empty wrappers of rubbish from the vending machines!"

Liv chuckled over Alex's astute description of the possible scenario to end her day. She merely shrugged, willing to allow someone else to take on the responsibility of her getting fed and into a bed.

"I'll wait right here." She mumbled, slumping to take a seat on the steps outside the precinct.

Alex grinned and hurriedly hailed a cab. "Don't fall asleep there!" She yelled, before hopping in and giving the driver the address. "You've made it this far another fifteen minutes won't kill you!"

Olivia smiled as the cab pulled away, wondering when they had started to become friends with their ADA. Or perhaps, more specifically, she wondered when Alex had begun referring to her as 'Liv'? When sharing the same air space, and the odd argument or two had turned into soft touches, lingering glances and an offer of Alex making her dinner, followed by a bath, and bed, and the intention of sleep?

In the cab, Alex shuffled nervously, suddenly regretting her impulsive need to put herself out there and appear caring beyond what was necessary in appropriate social norms.

She knew it wasn't out of charity that she offered Detective Benson her home as a place of rest. She'd known for a while that her motives when it came to the brunette detective were less than pure and sometimes downright _impure_ and explicit. She figured that making a move on her favourite detective when she was sleep deprived, hungry and reeling from a particularly horrific case was tantamount to one of the cases she herself might try. So she contemplated taking care of one or two of the factors which put Olivia in a weakened position and then, if something were to happen, so be it.

Olivia checked her cell as she sat on the steps waiting, and began a trawl through the polite but increasingly frustrated voicemail messages left by this guy Michael who Abbie Carmichael had set her up with after Liv declared she was in a dry spot and didn't care much if it was male or female as long as it had a pulse.

The truth was closer to home, dry spells never really bothered her she had enough on her mind to occupy her time between acquaintances. It was the hot, steamy, wet puddle that she kept finding herself in after a series of run-ins with the new ADA that left her with a definite itch needing to be scratched.

Just a pity Alex Cabot wouldn't be the one doing the scratching.

"Liv?"

"Hmn … Itch …?" Liv mumbled, looking up to see Alex gently coaxing her awake.

"Come on." Alex purred, helping her to stand. She led them both to the waiting cab. "I can't believe you fell asleep Liv," she half scolded, not really knowing if the semi-conscious detective was listening to her or not. "Anyone could have taken advantage of you!"

In the backseat of the cab, her head resting in the nape of Alex's neck Liv inhaled deeply and, unaware of the words inside her head drifting out thorough tired, loose lips, she mumbled. "Only one person I want to be taking advantage of _me_ counsellor …"

Before she promptly drifted off with a light snore.

**R & R pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimers apply. **

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who left messages or reviews, they're very appreciated. I hope it hasn't been too long to wait for the second instalment, It's time to turn up the heat a little bit ;) (Definite M next chapter)**

"Liv?"

Alex found it impossible to make herself wake the sleeping detective. If it hadn't been for the cabbie bearing her down and the unconscious rumblings of Liv's stomach she'd have happily stayed in that position all day and all night and possibly until the end of time.

The hot breaths from Liv's quiet snores felt like bolts of electricity travelling from the side of her neck down to someplace low in her abdomen and as she reached out to move a strand of hair from the brunette's face a glow of warmth began inside and she knew she was in serious trouble.

"Liv, honey … Liv we're here, time to wake up."

Liv's brain pulled slowly from the intricate web of a particularly intimate dream, reluctantly leaving behind a roaring fireplace with the warmth of another being cuddled beside her and the same gorgeous blonde calling her _'honey …'_

"Liv?"

Ever so slowly brown eyes opened to meet clear blue.

"Hi …" Alex whispered, the sound lost in her chest. She recovered herself and spoke more clearly, pulling the other woman up with her. "Come on, let's get you inside, your belly's making noises like it's going to start eating itself soon!"

Liv blushed, but allowed herself to take Alex's hand as they exited the cab together.

The inside of Alex's apartment was exactly how Olivia imagined it, spacious and clean with tasteful art on the walls and a large, comfortable looking sofa encased by walls full of old books and Law magazines.

Alex caught her looking around. "It's messy in here …" She mumbled, running to the couch to pick up a blanket and a set of case files that told Olivia even when the blonde was at home relaxing she was still working.

She grabbed Alex's hand to make her stop, "Alex, _Al …_ it's fine, stop, it's …" Their eyes met, both offering up a slight frown of insecurity. If Olivia hadn't felt so numbed by her complete lack of sleep she might have tried to make more out of her developing pet name for Alex. "Your home is beautiful." She finished, short of anything better to say.

"I thought perhaps pasta?" Alex chattered, moving into the kitchen to switch on the coffee machine. "I've got some fresh scallops I picked up yesterday at the market along with asparagus and green beans, do you like seafood Liv?"

Liv's stomach gurgled uncontrollably on its own. "Mmn …" She grinned. "Love it!"

They made small talk over past cases, the other members of their team, and Olivia's favourite and not so favourite ADA's who'd passed through the precinct 'BA' – before Alex.

Alex laughed, "_Before Alex?_"

"It's true," Olivia shrugged, defending the term the detectives of the 1-6 had coined. "Before you, none of them really seemed to give a shit. Except maybe Abbie …" She added, thinking of the brown haired Texan and how many times she'd had to ream Abbie's ass when she took a particular tone with one of their victims. "But Carmichael's first love is Homicide, she likes her vics dead, not alive."

Olivia swilled the red wine in the glass she was holding, savouring the way it seemed to renew her rather than make her feel sleepy.

"This is nice." She whispered, into the buzzing air of Alex's kitchen.

The wine gave her confidence, as did the fact she was currently shucking about in a pair of Alex's sweats and an oversized Yale sweatshirt rolled up at the sleeves.

Something new was happening between them. Olivia didn't know if she had the guts to find out or not but being there, in Alex's apartment, watching her strain spaghetti and test it before adding delicious looking pink molluscs and mouth watering green veg made her want to eat dinner like that every night.

"Al …?"

The softness in her voice made Alex's insides flip, she put a hand against the counter to steady herself, forgetting for a moment that the sauce on the stove bubbled furiously.

It'd take more assurance than that for her to simply roll over for Olivia Benson.

"Shall we?" Alex asked assertively, glossing over Liv's breathy exhalation of her name.

Liv raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sure."

They ate quickly, but appreciatively, both needing that particular part of the evening to progress before they could move onto anything else. Liv's brain struggled to process all the sights and sounds as Alex seductively swirled spaghetti ribbons around her fork before lashing a long pink tongue out between deep pink lips and moaning, softly, not at all embarrassed to appreciate the food she had made.

"God that's good."

Liv nodded, her bottom lip hanging open slightly in an unattractive pant.

"I love seafood." Alex mused, pausing to set her chin to rest on one hand as she took a long, languorous drink of her wine.

Olivia watched, gulping, unaware of whether Alex knew the effect she was having on her. Suddenly her appetite for food was sufficed and replaced by an altogether different hungry need.

"Liv … you don't like the food?"

Concerned, Alex laid her hand on top of the brunette's and frowned, sure that she'd felt it tremble beneath her touch.

"No … I mean yes, Al," Liv paused, taking a deep breath. "The food is amazing, I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry," Alex responded genuinely, getting up to clear their plates. She placed her hands across the top of Liv's back, gently palming her tense shoulder muscles. "I promised you a hot bath and a nice warm bed … let me get right on that!"

It was barely 6pm, but all Liv could think about as her head swam under Alex's delicate touch was how simply great that all sounded. The only thing that would have made it _perfect_ was if the blonde was offering to join her.

Alex left her, giving them both space to focus beneath the haze of heat and breath and lips.

As she ran her dinner companion a bath, Alex tried to pretend to herself it hadn't simply been this way since the minute she first laid eyes on the sexy brunette detective.

Whereas, in the kitchen, Liv finished the rest of her wine for a boost of confidence, before running back over her most recent male and female encounters, recognising that not one, of either gender, had ever made her feel like 'this'.

Never being one to back away from something that frightened her, Liv made her way to the bathroom, following the sound of Alex humming softly to herself as she ran her fingers through the bath water, checking its temperature.

"Alex?" Liv quietly announced herself.

The blonde turned, not moving, just looking.

"I wanted to, I mean, when you … you didn't … Thank you," Liv finally settled on. "For this, for … taking care of me."

Alex beamed; standing softly she moved in front of Liv, her eyes down and away, water droplets trickling from her hands. "It's my pleasure." The words tumbled easily from her lips. "What I can't understand is why someone hasn't stepped in to take care of you before … permanently?"

Liv grinned, her fingers tracing lightly from Alex's elbow down the soft pale skin of her forearm towards her wrist and then back up again, catching cool droplets of water as she went.

"I think I have a tendency to scare people off." Liv chuckled, not pausing in her light grazing of Alex's arm.

"People?"

Liv cursed herself for not being more specific and staking her interest explicitly.

"It's ok." Alex hissed, closing the minute space between them. She raised her eyes to meet Liv's mouth, her nose wrinkled in a smile. "You don't scare _me_, detective."

Liv dropped her hold on Alex's hands and moved instead to her hips, pulling her body in closer. "I'd hoped not, Counsellor."

"So?" Alex licked her bottom lip in anticipation. "Liv … I …"

But before she could finish Liv's lips met hers, soft and warm at first then deeper and stronger, her tongue probing gently at the inside of the blonde's lower lip, begging for entrance to go inside and explore as her thumbs ran in small circles along the inside of each hip bone, making Alex's knees trembling and weak.

"I … uhhh …"

They pulled apart again, each needing oxygen. Alex became aware of her own hands, held out in thin air, doing nothing useful at all except serve to look surprised! Instead she planted them firmly on the detective's ass, eliciting a soft gasp as the hands that held her hips held them tighter.

"God … Livvvvv!"

Olivia grinned as Alex collapsed momentarily into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily; making sounds she'd never heard a woman make before after just one kiss.

"Alex, Al …" Liv soothed blonde hair, encouraging the attorney to look at her. "There's something you should know Al, this, us … Al," She forced the blonde to look at her. "Al, I _like_ women."

Alex smiled and kissed the side of the brunette's neck, letting her tongue sneak out and trace a pattern up towards her earlobe, before she lightly sucked it into her mouth and bit down gently.

"Mmmnn … aaghh!"

Liv's eyes closed, her mouth hanging open as Alex ran her tongue around the shell of the brunette's ear, flicking her gently, teasing and lapping and then blowing cool air across the path of the wet heat she left behind.

"Mmm … I'm glad." Alex hummed. Sneaking a kiss from the corner of Liv's open mouth. "Because I'm about to undress you, before taking a bath with you, and if you didn't _like_ women, like _I_ like women then that … might be weird."

**A/N – Aww, c'mon. Nothing wrong with a bit of a teaser to bring you back for more?**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimers as before apply – I don't own nothin'**

**A/N – such lovely reviews, I thank you muchly. I hope in payment of such it hasn't been too long to wait for the next instalment. This is my first foray into smutty goodness of any kind that doesn't involve the ladies of the L word. So, I hope it passes. Therefore as warnings go, rated M for this and upcoming chapters. **

Liv thought, for a split second, that perhaps she'd fallen asleep back at the dinner table and was in fact dreaming every wonderful thing that was currently happening as Alex's fingers moved to the waistband of her shirt and pants and wriggled their way in between.

She shuddered at the feel of a Alex's moist palm laid flat across her abdomen, just taking in the outline of the muscles she found there.

"Liv?"

Alex's voice caught her attention.

"Liv … look at me."

Such a simple request, but one which made Liv feel as if her heart just exploded inside her chest, breaking into a million tiny pieces before floating down like a rabble of butterflies and landing in her pelvis, melting together like molten lava to heat the juncture between her legs, knocking out her knees and every last meaningful word inside her head at the same time.

And then her shirt was over her head, her arms fell back by her sides and the shirt landed unceremoniously in the laundry on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes had wandered in the direction it was thrown.

"Liv." Alex reminded her softly, her fingers urging the brunette's chin back to front centre. "Me."

Liv nodded, struggling for words.

The pants went next, a slow, torturous movement during which Alex's fingertips trailed the inside and outside of her thighs, gracing the back of both knees, calves, and finally urging her to lift each leg in turn, allowing Alex to support some of her weight as she willingly stepped from them.

As Alex disappeared down south, Liv's view of herself, flushed and stood in her bra and panties, reflected back in Alex's bathroom mirror.

"You're gorgeous." Alex confirmed, seeing Liv looking at herself as she came back up, her fingers gracing the brunette's ribs on either side as she deftly unhooked Liv's bra from behind and simply let it fall away.

Liv gasped.

Alex chuckled. "Honey …" she oozed, her voice dripping with sweetness just like the word. She brought her palms to Liv's front and barely graced the tip of each chocolate brown nipple with her thumbs. "I really think _I_ should be the one lost for words, don't you?"

"Definitely not scared …" Olivia mumbled, concerned at how far behind in conversation her brain was lagging, being currently too overwhelmed by sheer exhaustion and the assault on all her senses.

Alex's clothing went the same way and Liv tried her best to be of some help but Alex was faster and more co-ordinated and completely focussed on the task in hand.

Then Alex kissed her again, naked skin meeting all over in a delicious tingling of body parts.

"Oh God …"

Alex's hands went to the lacy trim of Liv's modest black panties.

"Alex …"

Liv's words halted her for a split second, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest, half out of arousal, and half out of fear - just in case the brunette had changed her mind.

"Al I'm _**so**_ wet …" Liv exhaled through a hurried, open-mouthed kiss.

Alex slid the underwear away, her hands cupping Liv's ass and squeezing firmly as that last garment fell to the floor. She held Olivia close, feeling as the older woman swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"Come on, let's get you in the bath."

A sense of warmth, and care and comfort covered Olivia from all sides. Just hours before she was holding every ounce of breath she had inside her chest as Elliot pulled back the doors to the white van and called out the little girl's name. She was sure she would have been dead, but no, there she was dressed up like a princess and completely and utterly physically fine.

Alex sat behind her in the bath. Starting with Liv's right hand she gently soaped all the way up, massaging the tense and sore muscles in her forearm and shoulder. Liv leant forwards, allowing the path to continue down between her shoulder blades and up the back of her neck – forcing her eyelids to flutter closed as shivers ran up and down her spine.

She brought her hands to Liv's front, caressing her, down the valley between her breasts and across her abdomen, disappearing beneath the water.

"Lift your leg for me."

With effort, Liv did as she was asked, bending her right knee and bringing it close. Alex rubbed firm circles across tight hamstrings and quads, making Liv giggle and pull away as she grazed the underside of her foot.

"You're ticklish!"

Liv nodded, her head leant back against Alex's shoulder, half listening, half asleep.

Alex smirked, "I'll remember that."

Alex longed to go further. She knew that if her touch grew lighter, more fleeting, and more sensual then the dark arousal in Liv's eyes would quickly return. She wanted it. But she also needed Liv to be completely there for it, she'd imagined it for too long, thought about how it would feel to touch the brunette detective like that, to watch her pupils dilate and her cheeks grow flushed and her breathing became a slow shallow pant. She saw it every night in her dreams, and in the daytime too … sometimes.

"Liv …?" She whispered in Olivia's ear, laying kisses along the well defined muscles in her neck. "Liv, baby, I _need_ to touch you …"

Liv's eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. "Oh my God Alex … what you're doing … I …" She hesitated, then frowned, "I'm so tired, I don't know if I'll …"

Alex silenced her with a kiss. "I don't care."

"Please, God … please, yes, touch me."

Those pleading words, begging for release almost sent Alex over the edge herself. They kissed hungrily, as Alex held Olivia in her arms and snaked one hand beneath the water surface, the other holding tight across her abdomen. Her fingertips found wet heat, inviting and enticing and enough that despite the bathwater her fingers danced around easily, flicking across the tight bundle of nerves at the top before dipping down to gently tease Liv's opening.

"Uhhh …"

Liv's moan got lost somewhere inside Alex's mouth, her tongue doing there what she wished it could do to Liv between her legs, what she knew she'd end up doing later.

"Alex … ahh!"

The tiny yelp came as two fingers pushed against her opening, stretching then pulling away, refocusing on her hardening, aching clit.

"Al, Alex … Al …"

Her name fell from Liv's lips like a chant, she entered her once again, alternating between filling her completely and then leaving her bereft as she returned to tease her clit some more, tracing it with firm followed by lighter circles, up and down either side and across the top in a pattern she matched with a forefinger and thumb tugging against Liv's nipple.

"Oh my God … ahh …"

Liv's orgasm hit her in waves, first sharp and fast then followed by a series of deep aftershocks as Alex continued to stroke her gently, waiting for each and every muscle in her body to finally seek rest.

Alex realised Liv was asleep when after about 10 minutes of simply holding her, the brunette began to lightly snore.

"I never pegged you for one to fall asleep on a girl Detective Benson." She softly quipped, kissing the brunette's mouth as she slept. "But I guess this once I'll let it slide."

She woke her sleeping lover, and with tenderness held her as Liv obeyed each command Alex gave to lift and move limbs as she dried the exhausted woman and placed her in a Yale Bulldogs t-shirt before walking her to the bed.

Alex sat beside her on the bed, shifting the hair that framed her face.

"Go to sleep Liv, I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

Liv grinned stupidly; both sleep _and_ sex drunk. "Promise? Pinkie swear?" She held up her hand half-heartedly.

Alex linked their little fingers and bent to kiss the fading smile. "I swear."

"Good." Liv mumbled, managing to string together one last meaningful sentence before sleep took hold. "Because when I wake up Counsellor, and believe me … I _will_ … there'll be no sleep … I mean no one will be falling asleep … on you I mean … eugh!" Liv groaned, unable to articulate. "_You'll see_ …"

Alex chuckled as the faint snore returned. She slipped on some pj's and picked up a stack of case files from their usual spot on the floor by her side of the bed, planning to spend the rest of the evening going over them as Liv slept. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which read 6:55pm.

"I'm counting on it Detective."

**Reviews would be lovely :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous disclaimers apply.**

**A/N – Liv's awake, time to turn up the heat? Warning – rated M for mature content. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and thanks also for the reviews, they're making me write faster I swear. **

**p.s. I'm English, so sometimes only the word **_**'bottom'**_** will do :D**

Liv stretched in her sleep, slowly coming round to the notion that she wasn't at home in her own bed, still fully clothed with the dank taste of beer in her mouth, as was her usual scenario following a particularly gruelling case.

Instead the sheets were cool and of royalty-grade cotton, the pillowcase smelled fresh - like chamomile and summertime and there was a silence she found unusual when compared to her own apartment in a building just off Amsterdam.

She switched the light on, and checked the clock. 1:05 am, yet the other side of the bed was still made.

This bedroom was unnaturally tidy.

She remembered the feel of Alex's fingers as they graced the soft short hairs on the back of her neck, laid together in the bathtub. She felt loved as she recalled the way the blonde stood before her and removed every shred of her clothing before tracing light patterns across her olive skin, memorising the curves and lines. She thought about Alex touching her, going back over all the times in the previous weeks and months she'd imagined or dreamt of the blonde lawyer wanting to touch her in that way.

She grew wet just thinking about it.

Alex, meanwhile, sat crossed-legged on the couch trying to forget her current overwhelmed state by immersing herself in case files as she chewed on her pen distractedly. The files not really serving their purpose in taking her mind off the fact that Olivia Benson was asleep, in her bed, with barely any clothes on.

"Fuck …" Alex hissed. "This is ridiculous."

"What's that babe?" Liv asked, strolling out into the lounge wearing nothing more than the t-shirt Alex had put her to bed in several hours before, her hair messy and Alex's toothbrush poking from the corner of her mouth. "I borrowed your toothbrush," She stated, obviously, grinning down at the blonde. "I didn't think you'd mind?"

Blue eyes focussed in on the triangle of dark brown curls just peeking out beneath the bottom of Liv's t-shirt. On Alex the shirt was practically indecent, so on Liv – with more up top to take away from its overall length, Alex's sparkling blue eyes had plenty to take a good look at.

Liv twirled in front of her, knowing she'd have to return to the bathroom soon to rinse. "You like it?"

Alex nodded, her bottom lip slightly lax. "I fucking love it."

Liv chuckled, one eyebrow raised as she turned back to the bathroom. "Dirty, dirty mouth Alex Cabot!"

Alex slapped her palm to her forehead as she fell back against the couch. "Oh shit, I'm in _so_ much trouble."

In the seconds before Liv returned, her mouth refreshed, Alex set away the papers she _hadn't_ been looking at and leapt from the couch to study her face in the mirror above the fireplace. She re tied her hair in a relaxed ponytail and freed her lips from any traces of red wine and was back in the same spot on the couch as if nothing ever happened well before Liv came sauntering out the bathroom.

"Hi." Alex whispered, suddenly nervous.

The idea of taking control whilst Liv was on her last legs had seemed completely natural, but now it seemed like her confident footing had slipped as Liv approached her, tiger-like, with a half-naked predatory swagger.

"Hi." Liv husked, straddling the blonde's lap with her naked bottom.

Alex groaned, feeling the resolve she'd been building up whilst Liv slept immediately disappear.

Liv lowered herself further, steadily grinding down against Alex's pelvis, her eyes never leaving the blonde's, her intent perfectly clear.

"Oh Fuck!" Alex exhaled breathlessly.

Liv leant towards her, hands either side of Alex's head on the back of the couch, she dipped to the side, her breath ghosting Alex's right ear. "See there's that very interesting word again Counsellor … _Fuck._"

Alex's eyes rolled back in her head, unconsciously moving her hips in time with Liv's slow, steady rhythm.

"I woke up wet for you." Liv stated, her words drenched in sex.

The blonde's eyes flew open in response to the sudden increase in her heartbeat. Liv's hands moved to the back of Alex's neck, inching closer.

"I had this dream." Liv muttered, beginning a series of kisses down the right side of Alex's neck. "About this blonde woman at work …" She briefly paused and blew a shot of cool air to cover the line left by dragging her tongue from the recess of Alex's collarbone to up behind her ear.

Alex shuddered; her legs falling open slightly, desperate for more contact.

"She's a lawyer …" Liv continued, rolling the tip of her tongue under and over the blonde's earlobe before taking it roughly between her teeth. She relaxed her grip on Alex's neck, freeing up one hand to grasp her chin and crush their mouths together.

Alex was passive at first, then fought back until her wandering hands found Liv's bare ass and suddenly everything was forgotten.

Liv grinned into the kiss as she watched Alex grow completely mesmerised by the naked flesh in her lap.

"She wears these suits." Liv continued her earlier dream telling. "Suits with skirts, tight skirts that outline the curve of her ass and stop just a few inches above her knees …" She nipped at the skin along Alex's jaw line, possessively marking her as her free hand fell lower and began to palm the blonde's breast through her pyjamas. "And when she comes to the precinct she sits against my desk, one foot crossed behind the other so her knees fall slightly apart, letting me see the creamy skin on the inside of her thigh …"

Alex moaned, loudly, her nails raking across Liv's bare ass.

"I want to touch her …" Liv muttered, hoarse from the fresh flood of arousal that came from the combination of Alex's fingernails dragging along her skin and the firm bud of her right breast, hardening beneath Liv's palm. She left traces of her arousal on the front of Alex's pyjama pants, wishing the blonde wore something rougher to relieve the tension building there.

Alex's breath hitched in her chest as she struggled to formulate words. "God Liv …"

Liv was quick to silence her. "I think about running my hand up the inside of her leg …" She slowly started unbuttoning Alex's shirt. "Until my fingers reach the bare patch of skin above her stockings."

Alex began to pant in short shallow waves. "Liv … soon … if you don't …"

"Patience." Liv hissed. "I'm still presenting my evidence Counsellor."

With Alex's shirt now gone Liv sat back, admiring pert breasts with hardened nipples standing for her attention.

"I can feel her heat …" She whispered, her focus on Alex's face – her flushed cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed out of need. She ran her palms over Alex's breasts, down across her belly and came to a stop at the waistband of her pants. "I go higher …" Liv husked, "And I find out that today … _today_ she forgot to wear any panties …" She pulled back slightly on the loose material of Alex's pyjama pants, teasing her. "So I slide my hand higher, closer …" She paused, taking a moment to run her fingers lightly over Alex's damp curls. "I can feel her heat …" She whispered, trailing her middle finger slowly through warm inviting wetness. "She's, hot and wet and ready … and I know that it's all for me …"

"You …" Alex mumbled incoherently, her normally focussed and formidable brain turned to mush by the detective's powerful seduction.

"So I take her …" Liv exhaled, as she slid the same finger deep inside Alex, curling it and adding a second.

"Fuck …" Alex's lips hung open, hungrily begging for more. "Liv … please … more."

Liv grinned, happily adding a third finger as she turned her wrist to bring about more friction where Alex needed it most.

"Ahhh …"

The blonde trembled, arching herself into Liv's hand. Liv moved to the side, straddling one thigh to give herself more access.

"Can you feel how wet I am for you baby?" Liv purred, rocking back and forth on Alex's leg.

Alex nodded, breath hitched in her chest. "Liv …" She reached frantically for the brunette's contact, pulling her close, her fingers teasing Liv's nipples as she latched firmly against her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Liv's tongue kept pace with the strokes inside her lover, soft then deep, always just holding off giving her the speed and pressure she knew the blonde needed.

"Livvvvvvvv!" The plea was demanding.

"What? Alex, baby … tell me?"

"More …" Alex stuttered. "Need you … to … harder … more …"

Liv complied, increasing depth and curling her fingers to scrape against the inside of Alex's walls, almost tipping her over the edge. She added her thumb, rubbing firmly across the tight bundle of nerves at Alex's clit, watching as her lover threw her head back in desperation.

"Ohhhh God Livvvvvvv!"

Alex Cabot grew vocal, her moans louder with every thrust of the detective's hand inside her. Liv watched her strain, then relax, struggling to let herself come.

"Alex, Al …" Liv coaxed her forwards. "Open your eyes for me baby, look at me."

Soft blue eyes, dilated and unfocused, opened hazily and as Liv kissed her, Alex finally let go. Her orgasm filling the apartment with expletives, and curses and repetitive chants of Liv's name.

Liv grinned as she lay against Alex's shoulder, her finger stilled but buried inside her lover.

"That was fucking amazing." She whispered sweetly, kissing the blonde back to earth.

Alex giggled slightly and for some reason Liv took that as opportunity to wiggle her fingers some more. Alex's eyes rolled back again, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath.

"You think you can go again?" Liv asked, wanting nothing more than to watched the whole experience over, in 3D if she could, with stereo …

Alex shook her head, unsure, her hand going to Liv's wrist, not stopping her movements – just uncertain.

"Al …" Liv's voice soothed her and in seconds Olivia felt the blonde's walls tighten around her, seeking another turn.

Alex watched as Liv smiled, then her eyes closed against her will and a second wave of heat and tension and shuddering blissfulness washed over her until she was left limp in Liv's arms against the back of the sofa, struggling to remember her own name.

"Detective Benson." Alex drawled, almost incoherently. "I'm arresting you … for … well …" She paused a second, struggling to recall anything about the correct procedures to Mirandize someone.

Liv laughed, "What Alex?"

Alex slapped her ass playfully. "What do you mean, _what?_ … I think you killed me, that's what!"

**Reviews are just the best *grin***


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous disclaimers apply.**

**A/N – Ok, so this is the last chapter folks! I'd originally planned on maybe 2 or 3 chapters but somehow it ended up being five. I don't really have the time to commit to anything longer at the moment and I'm still harbouring guilt over unfinished stories on other sites so it's snippets and one-shots for me for a while. **

**Hope the last chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Thanks for all the readers and especially the reviewers, really reminded me why I enjoy doing this!**

The lights of the city skyline reflected back at her in Alex's eyes. Liv took a deep breath, before pushing away and shifting to the floor in front of the couch, positioning herself between Alex's knees.

"Liv?"

Olivia ignored her; she didn't want the night to end. Knowing that at some point daylight would come and with it a series of questions neither one of them had planned on having to answer.

She didn't know if she wanted Alex Cabot every day, she just knew that in that moment she didn't think she could live another day without her.

"Alex."

Alex relaxed, her name said with a confident smile.

Liv bent forwards, her hands running up and down the blonde's sides as her tongue lashed in and out of her navel. Alex writhed, bringing her hips to meet Liv's middle, hoping for something to soothe the burning ache that seemed to grow each and every time Liv looked at her that way.

Her look changed, and Liv grew concerned. "Alex, baby, you ok?"

Alex nodded, sure of her answer, her voice dipped lower than Liv ever imagined it could go. "More than ok …"

Liv growled, and with a quick move she grabbed Alex by the back of her thighs and pulled her further down the couch. Her hands went to the waistband of Alex's pants, urging her to lift her hips and help with their removal.

Seeing her completely naked for the first time and being able to properly appreciate it since she was no longer half asleep, Liv had to pause for a second to take Alex in. She might have continued staring, if not for Alex's hands reaching up under her shirt, grasping her breasts and urging for there to be no more clothing in the way.

"Off …" She ordered, the simple command setting Liv's belly on fire. Her thighs began to tremble as Alex threw the offending garment away.

Liv resumed her exploration of Alex's belly with her tongue, giving her bellybutton the most attention. The fingers of her right hand played with Alex's nipple as the other hand teased her thigh before Liv switched, her mouth paying attention to the other breast as she pushed the blonde's thigh up, rubbing her belly into Alex's centre.

Alex moaned, her body lost in the different sensations. She ran her fingers through Liv's hair as they fell easily into a rhythm seemingly unique to them both. Liv's tongue traced circles around each rosy pink nipple, before taking the tiny bud into her mouth and releasing it with a loud pop. Causing Alex to grind her hips harder, the tingling in her nipples felt all the way down in her clit.

"God I can't get enough of you." Liv husked, finally releasing the tender and bruised nipple from between her teeth. "Talk to me." She instructed, looking up to see Alex with an anguished look on her face, bottom lip pulled tight between her teeth. She wound her way back up to kiss the blonde's lips. "Al … tell me what you want."

Alex blushed a deep crimson. "Liv … I …"

Liv silenced her. "Don't. Don't tell me that you like everything I'm doing Alex, tell me what you _want_."

Alex hissed out a slow, strangled moan. "I want your mouth on me …" She begged. "Please …"

Liv's eyebrow twitched, a little triumphant in her win over the lawyer. She raised one of Alex's legs, then the other, placing them up on the coffee table, before leaning in to capture her lips in a soft, eloquent kiss. Their tongues lazily passing over each other, exploring teeth and lips and the seemingly never ending amount of time they could spend kissing each other.

Olivia pulled away, kissing a path down Alex's neck, across her collarbone and through the valley of her breasts. Pausing to tease and torment the same nipple a little more. Alex bucked her hips, and Liv almost felt herself come right then, smelling the scent of her lover's arousal.

"Liv … please?"

She moved further down, bypassing the place Alex wanted her most. She kissed the inside of the blonde's thighs, first one side then the other, teasingly going back and forth each move getting closer to Alex's sopping wet centre.

"Olivia!"

She felt Alex's hand in her hair, urging her closer to damp blonde curls, darker than the hairs on her head.

"You're beautiful." Olivia mused, before running her tongue the length of Alex, taking a taste of the moisture she could see covering swollen pink lips.

Alex's breathing changed, and she knew she wouldn't last long. She tried to push Liv to go deeper, but the brunette resisted with a devious chuckle.

Liv continued to tease her, circling her clit with her tongue before dipping down to lap up more of the wetness that flowed freely, never fully penetrating her.

"More …" Alex demanded, hoping nothing short of begging would encourage the detective to give her what she wanted.

"Tell me how you want it." Liv mumbled, the vibrations against Alex's clit sending her head flying backwards into the couch.

Alex knew she wouldn't give her what she wanted until she asked for it. Fine, her apartment walls were pretty thick. If Olivia Benson wanted vocal then she damn sure as hell was going to _get_ vocal …

"Liv …" Alex gripped the brunette's hair firmly between her fingers. "Fuck me Liv. I wanna feel your tongue fucking me deep inside … I want you to suck on my clit 'till I come all over your face then I want to watch as you lick me clean …"

The brunette wasn't sure she heard anything after that. She shoved her tongue deep inside, her hands on the back of Alex's thighs pushing her wider to get more access. She withdrew her tongue and replaced it with one, then two fingers, lapping at Alex's clit with her tongue as the blonde's hips rolled backwards and forwards in time with the same rhythm. She curled her finger and pushed deeper, latching her lips around the overly sensitised nub as Alex's thighs clamped down around her ears and she literally did as she'd predicted – coming hard all over Olivia's face.

After she spent long moments cleaning Alex up, Liv returned to lie beside her on the couch and grinned, savouring the taste of the blonde on her lips.

Alex moved to straddle her, comforting the persistent ache between her legs by rolling her hips against Liv's pelvis. She bent forwards, tasting herself on Liv's mouth. "I love the way I taste on you."

Liv whimpered, her brain still slightly fried from going down on Alex Cabot.

Keeping up a slow steady pace with her hips, Alex latched her mouth against Liv's breast, moaning as she took the fullness of the nipple in between her teeth, rolling her tongue over the tip and watching as it made the detective jerk with electric currents coursing through her veins.

She put one arm over the back of the couch to steady herself, using the other to reach behind and feel for Olivia's arousal. A deep animalistic groan escaping from her lips when her fingers found unbelievable wetness and began a frantic, eager rhythm against Liv's pulsing clit.

"Al …" She knew she was close, she knew she wouldn't hold out much longer but she also knew she wanted the blonde's fingers inside her when she came. "Please …" Liv whimpered. "Inside …"

Alex let go of the couch and grasped Liv's shoulder instead. The brunette held her round the waist, allowing extra support so Alex could lean back, pushing two fingers deep inside then rapidly adding a third as Liv's eyes silently begged for it. She bent her wrist slightly, crying out as Liv bit down hard against the soft skin beneath her collarbone before trailing hot wet kisses towards her breasts.

"Come with me …" Liv urged, one hand applying pressure to the base of Alex's spine, begging her not to slow her movements against Liv's pelvis.

"I'm gonna … Liv …"

Liv almost forgot what was happening, watching Alex ride her with her head thrown back, glistening all over with fine beads of sweat. Then Alex stilled her hand for a split second and curled her fingers, focusing her attention on raking her thumb sideways across Liv's clit – sending the brunette hurtling off the edge of her orgasm before she had chance to realise what happened.

They both shook, legs wound around waists and hands and mouths pushed feverishly together in hot, broken kisses until neither one could take anymore and they collapsed against the back of the couch, shivering slightly as the cool night air washed over them.

Alex was the first to speak, she flexed her fingers and felt Liv's body tense, momentarily trying to hold her there.

"I think I maybe need to get the couch cushions dry-cleaned …" The blonde chuckled, sucking a slender finger into her mouth as she cleaned Liv's juices from her hand.

Liv watched her, lazily, she took the blonde's wrist and pulled her hand away, cleaning herself off Alex's fingers.

"As much as I'm really growing to _love_ your couch …" Liv teased. "How about we pick the room that at least has the bed in it for round two …"

Alex eyes widened. "Round two?"

Liv nodded. "You didn't think you were going to escape _that_ easily, did you?" She latched her hands around the blonde's waist lifting them both from the couch. Alex wrapped her legs around Liv's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere …" Alex purred, nestling her face in Liv's neck as she walked them both towards the bedroom.

"Good …" Liv whispered, her knees nearly buckling under the sultriness of the blonde. She lowered her onto the bed, giving Alex seconds to move herself up before she crawled on top of her, curling herself against Alex's side. She reached for the covers, both of them finally giving in.

"Now that I've had a taste of you … I might become addicted …" Liv warned, just before the softness of Alex's fingers tracing lightly up and down her spine lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

"So much for round two …" Alex whispered, before sleep overtook her as well and she dreamt of a brunette detective with an insatiable appetite and a pair of useful handcuffs which she wasn't afraid to use …

**That's all folks :D**


End file.
